L'Ours
by Futae
Summary: Par une froide nuit d'hiver sibérien, un ours polaire prend en chasse deux chevaliers qui avaient juré de rester inséparables. Pourtant, plus que la distance, c'est le temps qui les éloigne l'un de l'autre. Irrémédiablement ? ONE SHOT.


**Bonjour à toutes ! Bonne rentrée à toutes celles qui reviennent des vacances (je sais, c'est dur !) et pour toutes celles qui ne sont pas parties, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas. **

**L'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue assez... bêtement alors que je regardais une video sur un célèbre site. On voyait Hyoga s'amuser avec un ours polaire au zoo. Puis, j'ai repensé à un épisode de la série "Malcolm" que j'adore et dans lequel Francis et ses comparses affrontent un grizzli affamé. Tout cela m'a inspiré ce huis clos. Je sais que j'aurai du/pu en accentuer le côté suffoquant, mais finalement, je n'y suis pas arrivée. Le défi n'était peut-être pas approprié à ce couple et il aurait été sans doute plus aisé de remplir mon cahier des charges en collant ensemble deux chevaliers qui se détestent cordialement, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans la sauce. Peut-être le ferai-je plus tard ?**

**En tous cas, enjoy et merci de vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir !**

**

* * *

**

La Sibérie, tu ne l'as jamais aimée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le voyais bien sur ton visage lorsque tu venais me rendre visite. Me rendre visite ? Non, je suis un fou. Tu ne venais pas pour cela, en vérité. Tu étais simplement là parce que tu accompagnais ton maître. Ta Grèce natale te manquait, mais pouvais-je t'en blâmer ? Plus que tout autre, tu étais doué pour masquer tes émotions et les dissimuler derrière ton regard perçant. Bien malin celui qui pouvait deviner tes pensées les plus secrètes. En revanche, autant tu pouvais être le chevalier le plus froid du Sanctuaire, autant tu pouvais être le plus expressif. Tes yeux bleus d'acier comme ta chère Méditerranée ne mentaient pas. C'est grâce à eux que je pouvais voir que tu n'aimais pas venir ici.

Et tu cherchais même pas à le cacher. Tu te moquais pas mal de blesser mes sentiments, moi qui étais toujours si ravi de te voir. Mais tu as toujours été comme ça, toujours franc, toujours spontané et pourtant infiniment plus réfléchi que tout ce que les autres pouvaient voir en toi. Alors, je ne t'en voulais pas. Jamais, je ne t'en voulais et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, pourtant. Je te pardonnais toujours tout. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre toi, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas fondre, je m'emmurai chaque jour un peu plus dans cette prison de glace, là où j'étais en sécurité parce que tu ne pouvais plus m'atteindre.

J'étais le futur Chevalier du Verseau, après tout.

le Seigneur du Gel au cœur aussi dur et froid que les icebergs flottant dans l'Antarctique.

Illusion. C'était une illusion. Un magnifique placébo.

En réalité, tu parvenais toujours à trouver la faille dans ce parfaite cellule créée sur mesure par mes soins pour me protéger de toi. Car oui, c'était bien de TOI dont je voulais me couper. Toi, qui voyais si bien mes faiblesses et qui savais les utiliser comme nul autre. Tu obtenais toujours tout ce que tu voulais de tout le monde. Moi y compris.

Tu étais le futur Chevalier du Scorpion, après tout.

L'assassin le plus implacable du Sanctuaire parce qu'il sait précisément saisir la psychologie de son adversaire et parce que jamais il ne s'avoue vaincu.

Scorpion... insignifiante créature, si petite, si fragile...

...si effrayante, si fascinante, capable de vous tuer avec une infime dose de venin.

Un jour, mon maître m'a dit que les Chevaliers du Scorpions n'étaient pas les chevaliers les plus forts du Sanctuaire, mais qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer, car leur ténacité était légendaire. C'est ainsi que, dans la mythologie, le scorpion était connu pour avoir traqué inlassablement et mit à mort impitoyablement le chasseur Orion. La minuscule et laide créature des ténèbres avait ainsi gagné sa place parmi les étoiles, auprès des héros de légende. Orion ne fut pas laissé en reste, puisqu'une constellation porta également son nom. Et leur bataille éternelle put ainsi se poursuivre, même si les dieux firent en sorte que jamais le Scorpion ne puisse atteindre le chasseur, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'Orion se lève à l'horizon Est, le Scorpion se couche à l'horizon Ouest.

Mon maître... quelle ironie que celui qui m'incita à me méfier des scorpions dès mon plus jeune âge, portait le nom maudit d'Orion.

Et quelle ironie encore plus cruelle qu'Orion ait finalement fini par se faire attraper entre les pinces de l'arachnide... C'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte...

C'est pour cela que je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Je ne me laisserai pas prendre par le scorpion...

Mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard ?

Milo...

Quand m'as-tu piqué ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien senti ? Pourtant... cette chose qui coule dans mes veines, c'est du poison, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu m'obsèdes. Quelle arme puissante... C'est devenu ma drogue.

Voilà pourquoi je souffre tellement de te voir si mécontent de venir me voir. Bien-sûr, je fais tout mon possible pour ne rien laisser filtrer de ce trouble intérieur. Si mon maître s'en apercevait, il me châtierait. Et si TU t'en apercevais, il ne me resterait plus qu'à mourir. Mourir de honte. Mourir d'amour.

« Amour », c'est donc cela ? Si c'est le cas...

Non, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Tu te tenais là, sur le pas de la porte. Il neigeait à gros flocons. C'était une véritable tempête dehors, mais j'y étais habitué, c'était mon lot quotidien. C'était mon maître qui vous avait ouvert à toi et à Délos. Tu grelotais et tu affichais ce regard meurtrier. Non, tu n'étais vraiment pas content d'être ici, à moins que...

« Milo ? »

Je me suis levé pour vous accueillir à mon tour et j'ai fermé mon livre. J'étais surpris de constater que tu avais fait le déplacement, toi qui détestais le froid. Tu m'as vu. Tu m'as sourit et ton cœur s'est réchauffé. Depuis combien de temps nous connaissions-nous ? J'ai oublié. J'ai l'impression que nous avons toujours été ensemble, comme deux frères inséparables. Peut-être même avant notre naissance.

N'est-ce pas là l'étrange destin des Scorpions et des Verseaux ? D'être liés pour toujours ? Mon maître m'en a déjà parlé, mais je doute le tien l'ait fait. Orion a essayé de se protéger jusqu'au bout, mais malgré toutes ses précautions, il s'est épris de son ennemi mortel. Son premier enseignement le plus fondamental a été de me répéter de ne surtout pas faire la même erreur que lui. Bien-sûr, je ne comprenais alors pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il a fallu que je le vois mourir sous mes yeux pour l'apprendre et que je commence à entraîner Hyoga, l'enfant qui a provoqué la naissance des sentiments que je gardais en mon sein.

Tu es entré, tu étais couvert de neige et immédiatement, je t'ai conduit devant la cheminée. Nous nous sommes assis sur le tapis en peau d'ours et tu t'es mis à parler, tel le moulin à paroles que tu es. Je retrouvais enfin mon Milo, celui qui me coupait du silence de mort sibérien. Je sais pourquoi tu parlais tant en ma présence alors qu'avec les autres, tu étais plutôt secret et taciturne. Tu parlais pour nous deux, en fait. Je n'avais rien à ajouter à tes mots, tu disais déjà tout ce que je pensais. Merci, _mon ami_.

_Mon frère_.

Mon âme sœur...

Mon...

J'étais heureux de recevoir de la visite, pardon de ne pas te l'avoir montré. Les autres... je sais ce qu'ils pensent, mais je m'en moque. Aiolia te martèle sans arrêt la tête en te répétant que je ne te mérite pas. Que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Si la dernière affirmation est fondée, la première est complètement erronée. Je sais que je ne suis pas très volubile ou expressif, mais tu me comprends. Tu connais les mots qui se cachent derrière chacun de mes silences. Avec le temps, tu es devenu un expert pour les décrypter et les différencier les uns des autres. Merci,_ mon ami_.

Nos maîtres décident de nous envoyer chercher du bois. Je vois ta mine se décomposer. Ton sourire narquois, te quitter. Que se passe t-il ? Ne désires-tu pas passer du temps en solitaire avec moi, comme avant ? Mais ce n'est pas ça... Tu te lèves et me tends la main. Je la saisis. Elle est chaude et forte. Tu as déjà une sacrée poigne, Milo du Scorpion. Tu pourrais broyer mes os si tu le désirais. Tu pourrais broyer bien plus que cela même... Ni la charpente, ni mon âme ne sauraient te résister...

Tu m'aides à me redresser. Je lisse lentement mes cheveux et je te suis dehors. C'est amusant. Je suis en vêtements d'été alors que toi... tu pars pour une expédition au Pôle Nord, on dirait. Ton écharpe jaune est très belle, elle attire l'attention. Elle a l'air douce. Je la contemple flotter derrière toi comme une auréole angélique. Oui, je marche dans ton dos, dans ton ombre, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour m'exposer aux regards et aux critiques du monde. C'est pour ça que tu t'es attribué le rôle de bouclier. Même encore aujourd'hui, puisque c'est toi qui marche devant alors que tu ne sais même pas où tu nous mènes. C'est toi qui empêche la neige de me blesser, alors qu'elle t'est bien plus désagréable qu'à moi. Me trouves-tu donc si fragile que cela ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à jouer les princes charmants pour la princesse que je ne suis que dans tes fantasmes ?

La tempête s'est calmée et la neige craque sous nos pieds. On peut facilement retrouver notre chemin grâce aux traces fraîches laissées, mais je connais bien ce climat et je sens que la fatalité peut encore nous frapper à tout instant. Je te suis, docilement. Je ne vois que ton dos, mais pourtant, je devine ta colère. Quelque chose te fait mal. Un stalagmite planté dans la poitrine. Je le vois bien. Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu si silencieux, tout à coup ? Ce silence de mort qui règne entre nous... je n'en n'ai pas l'habitude. Je ne le conçois pas. J'ai toujours été ton confident. N'as-tu plus confiance en moi, ton ami fidèle ? J'accélère le pas et te rattrape enfin. Ma main attrape le pli de ton gros manteau rembourré. Tu t'arrêtes, tu te retournes. Je peux lire la surprise sur ton visage. Tu sais que je déteste les contacts physiques que j'essaie de restreindre aux minimum vital. Voilà pourquoi mes techniques de glaces sont bien pratiques. Non seulement elles ne donnent pas à mon adversaire l'envie de venir me coller, mais en plus, elles me permettent de rester à bonne distance de lui.

Sauf que... je t'ai menti. Je ne déteste pas les contacts physiques. Pas avec toi.

Tu soupires. J'ai gagné. Tu sais qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre moi, je lis en toi comme tu lis en moi, lorsque nous nous permettons d'afficher nos failles. Ces failles que seuls nous devinons... Tu vas enfin parler. Tu ouvres la bouche, mais tu romps le contact visuel avec moi. Me reprocherais-tu quelque chose ? Parle, Milo, parle, je t'en supplie.

Ton silence me tue.

« Je déteste cette putain de Sibérie. »

Rien de nouveau à l'horizon, mais je pensais que tu serais au moins content de me voir. Tu es mon unique compagnie occasionnelle, celle qui me relie encore au Sanctuaire qui me semble si loin, dans une autre dimension... Et tu es la seule compagnie que je souhaite avoir.

« Mais je ne dis pas ça pour toi, évidemment. »

Léger sourire en coin qui se veut rassurant. Je reste neutre. Tu ne me feras pas fondre si facilement, pas cette fois, même si tu te voulais rassurant. Il est trop aisé de me blesser et de venir ensuite quémander mon pardon avec tes beaux sourires.

« En fait... je parle de nos maîtres. »

Un sourcil se hausse sur mon front. C'est la seule marque de surprise que je m'autorise. Mais n'espère pas de moi des paroles. Tu l'as bien compris, alors tu continues, sentant ma curiosité piquée au vif.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Cette fois encore, pas besoin de m'exprimer oralement. Mes sourcils se froncent. Je me renfrogne. Non, je n'ai rien remarqué, je ne remarque jamais rien. Peut-être parce que je ne le veux pas. Je veux être imperméable à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

C'est le seul moyen.

Tu soupires une nouvelle fois. Tu penses sans doute qu'il s'agit de naïveté de ma part, mais ce qui te saute au yeux me passe au dessus de la tête, je suis plus petit que toi, l'oublies-tu ? Je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent et toi, tu as déjà le corps d'un homme beau et fort.

Et le genre de pensées qui va avec.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu ici... y a six mois, je crois... »

« Cinq mois. »

C'est un détail insignifiant, mais je te coupe malgré tout. C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime la précision. Et surtout, je ne lance pas des affirmations au hasard comme toi. Je sais exactement à quand remonte ton dernier passage ici. Parce que... c'est très important pour moi. Tu te grattes le menton et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Hmpf. Peu importe. »

Je te connais bien Milo du Scorpion ! Je sais que tu as répondu cela uniquement parce que je t'ai repris et ça t'a vexé. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je sais les scorpions particulièrement fiers et susceptibles. Tu n'échappes pas à la règle, mon cher arachnide. Ta carapace compte peut-être un dard, mais je suis immunisé à tes piques depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas vis-à-vis des miennes. C'est un avantage à ne pas négliger et dont je me souviendrai, tu peux en être sûr.

« En tous cas, il y a Aldébaran sous pilier entre ces deux là ! »

Encore une de tes expressions abracadabrantesques, que j'ai du mal à saisir, mais globalement, tu sembles penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche. A propos de quoi ? Je plisse des yeux et réfléchis. Même ainsi, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à comprendre à quoi tu fais allusion. Peut-être te joues-tu de moi, à me faire ainsi languir. Car tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas la tournure d'esprit nécessaire à comprendre ces choses là. Apparemment satisfait de me voir patiner dans la choucroute, tu croises les bras bien à ton aise et tu retrouves ton sourire.

« Je ne vois pas. »

Finis-je par avouer. Hors de question que je te laisse t'amuser plus longtemps à mon détriment. Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu caches.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais... tu ne me laisses pas le choix, puisque tu as l'air de tellement tenir à savoir ça. »

Oh comme c'est facile d'invoquer cette excuse. Ainsi, c'est ma faute ? Tu meurs d'envie de te confier, surtout et je ne suis qu'un prétexte. Je ne crois pas non plus que tu cherchais à me protéger en gardant cela pour toi, mais après tout, j'ignore la nature de ce secret dont tu fais si grand cas et qui te plonge dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Dis le moi, Milo... je peux tout entendre de toi...

« Lors de ma dernière visite ici, j'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir, j'avais très froid. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu t'es même collé à moi dans le lit pour avoir plus de chaleur. »

« Ouais. Mais rien à faire, le sommeil ne venait pas et j'en ai eu marre. Toi, tu dormais déjà comme un bienheureux et je ne voulais pas te réveiller à force de gesticuler. »

Me blâmerais-tu ? J'étais simplement habitué au grand froid, contrairement à toi... Je te regardais dans les yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas où tu voulais en venir. Mais j'étais patient et j'attendais la suite de tes explications. De tes confidences...

« Donc, j'ai fini par me lever. Je te raconte même pas la galère pour m'extirper de sous les couvertures ! T'étais à moitié affalé sur moi ! »

J'ai du rougir en entendant ça. Un tel laissé aller ne me ressemblait pas, mais en même temps, je dormais profondément alors, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me sentir coupable d'un comportement que je ne contrôlais pas. Après tout, je n'étais tout de même pas insensible au froid. Et ce n'était pas tous les soirs que j'avais un corps chaud, une bouillotte humaine contre laquelle me blottir.

« Bref, je suis allé boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Mais ça n'allait pas mieux. »

Oui, c'est bien connu, un verre d'eau plate ne réchauffe pas.

« Et puis, j'ai entendu des... bruits. »

« Quels genres de bruits ? »

J'ai tout de suite sauté sur la question. Tu n'allais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Milo. Tu allais TOUT me dire. Je t'ai vu baisser les yeux et rester pensif un moment, comme tu pesais soigneusement tes mots.

« Alors ? »

Je commençais à m'impatienter. D'habitude, tu ne te gênais pas dans tes réflexions.

« Des gémissements. »

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Tu avais toujours eu le don de ménager l'effet de surprise, mais là, j'étais plus qu'étonné ! Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau !

« Des... gémissements ? De quelle nature ? »

J'essayais de sauver les apparences et les meubles. Mais la réponse était évidente. Enfin peut-être... Pour moi, ce n'était pas gagné... j'ignorai tout de cela. Mon maître ne m'en avait jamais parlé, pour me préserver ou peut-être éviter que des idées perverses ne me détournent de ma dévotion envers la déesse. Je sentais ta patience déjà bien entamée s'effriter sous l'innocence de mes mots.

« De nature... que tu préfères oublier. »

« Mais... ils se battaient ? Ils se disputaient ? Ils se faisaient mal ? »

J'étais tellement naïf... Tout m'échappait. Je te sentais consterné au fond de toi. Tu ne voulais pas m'effrayer, car même toi, tu avais mal vécu cette découverte et tu avais été choqué. Tu avais pris mes mains et tu t'étais penché pour me sourire. Tu allais parler quand...

« C'était quoi ce _bruit_ ? »

« Pas un _gémissement_, c'est sûr ! Courage, fuyons ! »

Sans attendre, ni réfléchir, tu m'as entraîné à ta suite et nous avons commencé à courir dans la neige épaisse et profonde. Sauf qu'au lieu de nous retourner pour filer nous réfugier dans le chalet, tu as foncé droit devant. Ce manque de logique et cette peur panique en un moment si délicat t'empêchaient de voir juste. Tu avais toujours été comme ça, incapable de maîtriser tes émotions quand elles devenaient trop fortes et tu commettais des erreurs à cause de cela.

« Milo ! Le chalet est dans l'autre sens ! »

Mais mes protestations et mon bon sens restèrent ignorés par mon fougueux ami, que l'adrénaline galvanisait complètement. Cheveux au vent, nous fuyions notre invisible (pour le moment) agresseur. Pas question de se retourner pour identifier la source du grondement assourdissant. Mais heureusement pour nous, un abri improvisé nous attendait à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

« Là-bas ! Une cabane de bûcherons abandonnée ! »

Elle était en piteux état et c'était un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout, mais peu importait, elle ferait très bien l'affaire. Par chance, elle était ouverte et nous nous sommes glissés dedans à la hâte, la verrouillant avec un panneau de bois en guise de loquet. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et nous nous sommes éloignés de la porte, main dans la main. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, hormis une petite verrière au plafond.

Notre assaillant, visiblement contrarié par notre fuite, fit trembler notre abri de fortune jusque dans ses fondements. Il grognait de fureur et ses assauts répétés ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Nous avons reculé jusqu'au fond de la cabane et nous nous sommes assis contre le mur de bois, priant pour que la porte résiste. La tension fut palpable durant de longues minutes qui nous semblèrent être une éternité. Puis, la tempête passa. Je n'étais pourtant pas rassuré quand tu te portas volontaire pour sortir le premier et vérifier que notre mystérieux agresseur était parti. Tu t'étais levé quand même, malgré mes réticences, mais tu étais rentré aussi sec.

« On a gros problème, y a un grizzli, juste là ! »

« Un grizzli ? Un ours polaire, tu veux dire. C'est plutôt fréquent en cette saison. Il est loin de la cabane ? »

Brusquement la baraque fut à nouveau secouée comme un cocotier et malmenée par deux puissantes pattes griffues. Milo était tombé en arrière, refermant la porte juste à temps. L'animal devait avoir faim et il avait repéré deux proies faciles, alors il n'allait certainement pas partir de si tôt. Milo était venu me rejoindre au fond de la cabane et il avait allumé son briquet, attendant que la bête féroce se calme à nouveau. Peut-être que si nous nous faisions oublier, elle partirait d'elle-même ou du moins, nous laisserait-elle tranquilles.

Le silence s'était naturellement imposé à nouveau entre nous. Quelle belle excuse que cet ours. Mais tu n'allais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. J'ai pris la parole, chuchotant le plus bas possible.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Bah tu l'as bien entendu maltraiter la cabane, ça répond donc à la distance à laquelle il se trouve de nous ! »

« Je ne parlais de ça. »

« De quoi alors ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Ton regard réprobateur me transperça sur place. Mais tu étais pris au piège, sans nulle part où te sauver cette fois. Je ne me contenterai pas d'un silence.

« Ils sont amants, Camus. »

Alors là ! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ! J'étais pétrifié sur place. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Dire que mon maître ne cessait de me mettre en garde contre les scorpions, il semblait bien que le chevalier d'or de la huitième maison soit parvenu à le faire succomber. Je me tint la tête un moment. J'avais chaud tout à coup. Heureusement que l'obscurité régnait dans la cabane, hormis le léger hâle provenant du briquet de Milo. Je ne pouvais pas le croire...

« Mais tu... »

« Je les ai vus. »

La réponse tomba comme un couperet. S'il les avais vu, alors, pas de doute possible et je doutais que Milo affirme une telle chose uniquement pour me choquer. Me choquer ? Mais pourquoi cette annonce me choquait-elle tellement d'ailleurs ? Peut-être parce que tout mon monde s'effondrait. Bien que je n'ai jamais tenu particulièrement compte des conseils d'Orion au sujet des Scorpions, je les entendais depuis mon plus jeune âge et ils s'étaient imprégnés dans mon subconscient, malgré tout. Et puis... je m'en voulais sincèrement de n'avoir rien remarqué. Maintenant, cela me sautait aux yeux. J'avais toujours pensé que Orion et Délos étaient proches uniquement parce que moi et Milo nous nous entendions bien. Je croyais qu'ils se rendaient mutuellement visite pour notre bien. Quelle naïveté... Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

« Camus ? »

Je sursautais. Mais j'étais sorti de ma torpeur et de mes lamentations. Quand bien même j'étais surpris, je ne m'expliquais pas l'ampleur de l'affliction que je ressentais. Ta main se glissa dans la mienne et je sentais ton visage se tourner vers moi. Tu avais même de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu craignais tellement de me choquer et à juste titre. Même si cette peur viscérale qui s'était emparée de moi n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'en parler. »

« Non ! »

J'avais presque crié. Et j'avais rougi ensuite de ce comportement qui ne me ressemblait pas.

« Hey c'est rien... t'en fais pas... »

Tu me caressais les cheveux, paternellement presque. J'étais un enfant. Un enfant perdu face à toi. Pourtant, nous avions le même âge, mais tu avais toujours été le plus mature, physiquement et socialement parlant. Tu avais déjà entamé ta croissance et j'avais été surpris en te voyant, je dois le reconnaître. J'avais l'air d'un gringalet à côté de toi. Le Nerd et le Tombeur. Déjà que je sentais notre ancien duo assez déséquilibré entre le Muet et la Pie, cette sensation s'accentuait davantage. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi tu avais été le premier à découvrir le pot aux roses. Cela ne pouvait être que toi, car tu étais en avance sur moi, même à ce niveau. Jamais je n'aurai pu assister à cela avant toi, je n'étais pas assez aventureux.

« On va faire quoi maintenant ? »

Ma voix était comme éteinte. Je tremblais légèrement et j'avais rompu le contact avec Milo, lui arrachant ma main.

« Mais rien. De toutes façons, ça ne nous concerne pas. »

Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme ou de réponse, je t'ai entendu ricaner. Je fronçais des sourcils. Tu étais mon ami, de quel droit osais-tu te moquer de moi ? J'étais sensible, contrairement à toi ! Il me fallait du temps pour m'y faire.

« Excuse-moi... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais c'est trop comique. »

« Me choquer t'amuse ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre un truc, en fait. »

« Et peut-on savoir ce que c'est ? »

J'étais parfaitement indigné, mais curieux. Avec toi, il fallait s'attendre à tout, je le savais mieux que quiconque.

« Je sais pourquoi ça t'emmerde tellement en vérité. C'est parce que tu nous imagines à leur place ! »

Tu avais chuchoté cela chaudement, directement à mon oreille et j'avais pu sentir ton souffle mourir contre ma joue empourprée. Tu adorais provoquer, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Et tu tapais toujours juste. Ton dard était le plus mortel de tous. Je n'étais pas un enfant, non, mais un bébé face à toi ! Tu allais me dévorer tout cru, moi et ma belle innocence. Moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas prendre la fuite. Et je regrettais de m'être laissé piéger ici, finalement. Tu avais retourné la situation à ton avantage.

« Même si je ne te vois pas bien, ton silence en dit long ! »

Tu éclatas de nouveau de rire et je fis la moue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger, Camus. Du moins, pas sans ta permission. »

Ta tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Tu grelottais de froid. Pas de peur, comme moi. Cette peur incontrôlable et infondée que je ne comprenais pas. Jusqu'ici, jamais je n'avais eu peur de toi. Mais aujourd'hui, tu me terrorisais. Tu avais grandi, grandi trop vite. Moi, j'étais derrière à la traîne, lunettes sur le bout du nez et livre d'auteur à la main. Je savais que plus nous grandirions, plus nous serions séparés. Déjà que nos lieux d'entraînement respectifs nous éloignaient l'un de l'autre, je refusais qu'autre chose intervienne.

« Milo... que va t-on faire ? »

Cette fois, tu avais compris. Nous étions glacés et la faible flamme du briquet vacillait dans les ténèbres. Nos corps se cherchèrent un moment, avant de se trouver. Jamais je n'avais autorisé quiconque à avoir une telle proximité physique avec moi. Bien-sûr, avant, c'était différent. Nous étions des enfants innocents, sans aucune arrière pensée déplacée. Mais aujourd'hui, tu étais un adulte, ou presque et nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre les mêmes gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre, sans qu'ils ne revêtent une signification délicate. Cela voulait-il dire que rien ne serait plus comme avant ?

Je n'osais l'imaginer.

« Cam'... tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Peu importe la distance, peu importent les changements, les guerres, les tempêtes de neige, les ours polaires et notre pire ennemi : LA PUBERTÉ ! »

Tu m'arrachas un léger sourire. Très léger. Mais bien présent. Et bientôt, je sentis tes lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes. Et ta langue les caresser. Je lui laissais timidement passer la frontière et l'abandonnait à ce baiser très tendre et langoureux. Étrangement, c'était un véritable baiser de conte de fées. Innocent, empli d'amour, sans désir interdit. Tu t'es serré contre moi le plus possible, comme pour me dire « je suis toujours le même. » Et j'ai répondu à ton baiser, maladroitement. Je n'étais certainement pas le premier que tu embrassais, mais j'étais heureux tout de même et rassuré, bien que je ne possède pas ta technicité dans l'exécution de la tâche. Après tout, c'était mon premier baiser, tel que je n'aurai osé en rêver. Soudain, nos langues se quittèrent et le silence revint. J'étais bien blotti contre toi. Je me sentais bien.

Comme au bon vieux temps...

« Milo ? »

Pas de réponse. La flamme venait de s'éteindre et Morphée était venu te chercher.

Le lendemain matin, nos maîtres nous retrouvèrent à moitié gelés, presque morts. Si nous avions été des être humains normaux, nous aurions sûrement succombé aux températures négatives de l'hostile Sibérie. Mais nous étions ensemble, c'est notre plus grande force. Cette promesse qui nous unit, ce désir de futur commun.

Même si nous avions risqué nos vies ce jour-là, nous restions imperturbables, impassibles. Ce n'était pas la première fois, malgré notre jeune âge et ce serait bientôt notre quotidien. Même si nous évoluions différemment, tant que nous regarderions dans la même direction, tant que nous resterions soudés face à l'adversité, toutes ces situations de danger nous seraient bénéfiques finalement. Elles nous rapprocheraient, nous, les deux êtres si opposés, dont l'amitié perdurait envers et contre tout, défiant les lois du bon sens et de la pure logique.

Rien ne s'expliquait.

Nous étions liés, c'est tout. Il fallait l'accepter.

Et peut-être allais-je devoir accepter ces sentiments nouveaux pour moi, que je sentais là, au creux de ma poitrine, menaçant de jaillir à tout instant pour dévaster ce mur de glace que je m'étais épuisé à ériger ?

Non, jamais.

Mon maître avait perdu la vie à cause de cette faiblesse. Et son maître avant lui. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'eux, Milo du Scorpion.

Je ne mourrais pas pour toi.

Je referme mon livre, j'ôte mes lunettes de lecture et je te regarde.

Tu dors si paisiblement. Tu n'as jamais de mal à dormir. Comment fais-tu, malgré tous ces assassinats que tu as commis de sang froid pour le Pope ? Jamais tes victimes ne te hantent ? Et comment as-tu atterri dans mon lit, cette fois encore ?

Malgré les années, malgré les guerres, les changements, comme tu l'avais prédit, rien ne nous a séparés. Je t'ai ouvert, comme toujours. Tu étais trempé. Il faisait froid. Le sang coulait le long de ton visage dur et de ton armure étincelante. Je t'ai laissé entrer. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras... nous nous sommes écroulés à genoux au sol. Comme tu souffrais, Milo... et comme j'étais impuissant ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour te soulager, comme cette nuit-là je n'ai rien pu faire pour te soulager. Je suis si inutile, Milo. Pardonne-moi. Je suis certain que mon maître était bien meilleur que moi lorsqu'il accompagnait le tien après une difficile mission. Pourtant, toujours tu revenais au bercail. Toujours tu te tournais vers moi. Jamais je ne trouvais les bonnes paroles, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous n'en n'avons jamais eu besoin, en réalité.

Je me penche au dessus de toi. Je dépose un baiser sur ta tempe. Tu grimaces et tu frissonnes de froid. Tu t'enroules dans les draps pour couvrir ta nudité et tu me tournes le dos.

Mais ça ne fait rien.

Tant que je peux être auprès de toi. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce qui compte pour moi. Même si jamais je ne te le dirai.

Mais... nous n'avons pas besoin de mots...

… n'est-ce pas ?

Car ni les guerres, ni le destin tragique de nos maîtres, ni les changements...

Ne nous sépareront.

Pas même la mort, malgré le froid qu'elle souffle sur mes épaules...


End file.
